As microprocessor frequencies increase in newly-developed computer systems, the power requirements for the processor components can create significant challenges. For example, in order to meet the dynamic power requirements of such systems, power modules are preferably placed in close proximity to the respective processor components. These factors make adequate heat dissipation important to system performance.
In some configurations, the flow path of cooling air is designed such that the cooling air passes the processor components first and then passes their respective power modules. On the other hand, other packaging schemes may have this air flow direction reversed in order to optimize the mechanical packaging of the system as well as the system's performance. In other words, the air flow path in such systems is designed so that the air passes the power modules first and then passes their respective processor components.
Power modules are often relatively large in comparison to the processor components and can limit the accessibility of the cooling air flow to the processor components when the power modules are positioned upstream of the processor components. The power modules also tend to dissipate a significant amount of heat and can add significant heat to the processor component area. Accordingly, cooling air used to dissipate heat from the processor components is preheated by the power modules before the cooling air reaches the processor components. This preheating effect adds an additional burden on the cooling system.
There remains a need for a method and apparatus for heat dissipation that can be used advantageously in systems in which electronic components are positioned adjacent one another along the path of cooling air flow. More specifically, a method and apparatus is needed that can be used in connection with the cooling of a power module to improve the cooling of an adjacent processor component when the power module is positioned upstream of the processor component. More broadly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for heat dissipation for use in systems in which multiple heat sources are positioned along the path of cooling air flow, where the dissipation of heat from the downstream heat source may be important.